The End
by ScriptorBemi
Summary: The last in my Blood series! R


The End ~ Princess Bemidia ~ PG-13 ~ I don't own Harry Potter. Though I do dress my barbies up as them and play out fantasies! I'M KIDDING! ~ Notes: This is the last one! The Sequel to 'Love You Always'.  
  
***  
  
Severus looked down at the piece of paper. "You'll never know how actually sorry I am." He figured he'd send it tonight then slice his wrists, by the time Remus got there he'd be dead. "I can't stand this anymore." Suddenly someone knocked on his door. 'What the hell?' He stood and opened the door his mouth fell open.  
  
Remus stood there looking very serious. "We need to talk."  
  
*  
  
Remus closed his eyes and prayed to God that he was not in Severus' bed. He opened his eyes and sighed. No such luck. "We still need to talk."  
  
Severus buried his face in his hands. "I know." He still wasn't sure how it happened. One thing led to another and here they were.lying naked in his bed. He was just thankful Remus didn't find the letter.  
  
Remus suddenly burst into laughter. "I promised myself this wouldn't happen. And it did. But where do we go from here?"  
  
"Well seeing that all pretenses have been dropped." Severus shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Remus sighed. "There's something I need to tell you. About what happened. I wasn't really mad at you."  
  
"I know that." Severus turned to look at Remus.  
  
"I was mad at myself. Voldemort struck too close to home. And I realized how much danger our relationship was to you. And that sort of shocked me." Remus took a deep breath. "But I was really just feeling guilty."  
  
"About what?" Severus rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up with his arms to look down at Remus.  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek. "My best friend was dead. My other best friend was in Azkaban. And all I could think was how thankful I was I never let them know about our relationship." Another tear. "Because the spy would have told Voldemort, and you would have died! God help me. That's all I could think.." Remus started sobbing.  
  
Any anger Severus still harbored towards Remus vanished. He buried his head the crook of Remus' neck and shoulder. "Shh." He kissed Remus' shoulder. "God please don't cry..." But it was too late a tear rolled down Severus' cheek. They lay there and cried for the wasted years, the hatred they had harbored, and the loss of the innocence of their love. When the tears finally stopped they made love again, slowly, savoring the renewal of their love for each other.  
  
In the morning light things came back into perspective. Remus sat on the bed staring at the wall. "This can't happen again."  
  
Severus wrapped his arms around Remus' waist. "What can't happen?"  
  
"This." Remus waved his hand around indicating everything that had happened the night before.  
  
"Why not?" Severus had just gotten Remus back. He wasn't about to let him go now.  
  
Remus turned his head slightly. "At least not till Voldemort is killed. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I endangered you again."  
  
Severus relaxed and kissed Remus' hair. "You're right... Like always."  
  
Remus laughed. "If only that were true. I should go."  
  
Severus nodded. "I guess that means we have to find your clothes." He chuckled as he got off the bed.  
  
Remus groaned. "Severus put something on. I won't be going anywhere if you don't."  
  
Severus smirked and walked over to Remus. He pulled Remus into a standing position and pulled the other man against him. "Really?" He kissed Remus softly before pulling back. "Well you've got to go. I've got a meeting."  
  
Remus gave a frustrated growl and went around trying to find where his clothes were thrown the night before. He gave Severus a slow kiss. "God I hope this is over soon."  
  
"So do I." Severus watched Remus walk out. Then he heaved at heavy sigh. Everything had happened so fast.something was bound to go wrong.  
  
Later that morning he had a meeting with Dumbledore and Sirius. He sat there drifting back to the night before. He knew he was acting out of character but the slight smile on his face just wouldn't go away. 'Remus.'  
  
Sirius sighed. "If that's all sir. By the way. Have you spoken to Remus? He wasn't home all night."  
  
Severus had to bite his lip, and dig his fingernails into his arm to keep from laughing. 'Yeah. I spoke to him.sort of.'  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No but Remus is a responsible, and very talented wizard. I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"Who's fine?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Remus. Sirius sighed in relief. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I had to go speak with Arabella last night, and by the time we were through it was really late. So I stayed the night. What I miss?" Remus sat down, glancing at Severus.  
  
"We were talking about when we think Voldemort will attack." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Sirius sighed. "I say early June."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "Late June. Early July. That's when his father died."  
  
"September." Remus laughed at the look on Sirius' face. "Sorry I've got an overwhelming urge to be annoying."  
  
"Well you're certainly doing it well." Severus managed a scowl. "Are we finished? I've got a class." Without waiting for an answer he got up and left, praying no one would notice how aroused he'd gotten. 'Just from looking at him too.' He shook his head and went to class.  
  
Of course they were all wrong Voldemort attacked in early October. It came to a showdown on the Quidditch field. An assortment of spells cast simultaneously finally caused Voldemort to fall. They caught the other Death Eaters. Ron found Peter trying to get away in the form of a rat and caught him.  
  
Severus came up behind Remus and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist. Several people stared, but everybody, even Peter, stopped what they were doing when Remus turned and kissed Severus Snape with an intensity no one had seen before. They pulled apart reluctantly remembering they were in the middle of a Quidditch field.  
  
Remus cleared his throat. "Ummm. Yeah. I can here the yelling already."  
  
Severus sighed. "Can we go somewhere else to. discuss this?" Though he doubted there would be much discussing.  
  
"That would be a good idea." Dumbledore led them, meaning Remus, Severus, and Sirius, into his office.  
  
Sirius threw his hands up. "What the HELL was that?!"  
  
Remus shrugged nonchalantly. "A lot of pent up emotions?"  
  
"How pent up to do you have to be to kiss him?!" Sirius motioned towards Severus.  
  
Severus would have said something but Remus beat him to it. "You see? This is exactly why I didn't tell you 15 years ago!"  
  
Everyone's mouth dropped open. Sirius stared at his best friend. "15 years? That's how long this has been going on?"  
  
Remus shook his head. "No. This relationship has lasted 7 months. 15 years ago it lasted for three years."  
  
"And you never bothered to tell me?!" Sirius looked hurt.  
  
"No. Because I knew what would happen. James would have accepted it. You would have thrown a fit. And Peter, even if I didn't know it at the time, would have run off and told Voldemort, and Severus would have ended up dead. So I kept my mouth shut. Then James died, and Peter pretended to die and you got thrown in prison. What the hell did you expect me to do?!" Remus started breathing hard and everyone was put on guard.  
  
Severus remembered this part. There were times when Remus would become so enraged that if he didn't take his anger out on something he would turn into the wolf. It happened to Severus on one occasion and afterward they'd reached agreement. If Remus ever got that mad he was to squeeze Severus' hand as hard as he could not holding anything back. On more than one occasion Severus ended up with broken bones for his effort. He wrapped his arms around Remus and took one of Remus' hands. Remus turned and looked at him, his fur had already started growing. There was a quiet whisper of "He's mental." And perhaps he was. But Remus even fully transformed had never scared him.  
  
Remus squeezed his hand tightly. Tight enough anyone else in the room would be screaming from the pain, but Severus just stood there. Dumbledore made a move to stand up but Severus locked his glare on him, making him stay where he was. If he had gotten up there would be one dead headmaster and one hysterical werewolf. There was the sound of four pops and then Remus went back to normal. "My god Severus did I just break.?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Sit." Severus made Remus sit down in a chair.  
  
"Remus I'm sorry." Sirius was staring at Remus in shock.  
  
Remus shrugged. "It's okay. But I guess I should explain what happened." He looked up at Severus who nodded. "Fifteen years ago I found Severus bleeding to death in the boy's bathroom." He went on to tell how things had progressed and the breakup and the night seven months ago (In as little detail possible.) and then the whole 'not-doing-anything-until-Voldemort- was-dead' thing. "So. if you'll excuse me. I'm going to take Severus to the infirmary." He stood up and walked out the door with Severus. They could here him ask, "Why do we always end up in the infirmary?"  
  
The trip to infirmary was uneventful if you discounted the strange looks that were cast their way. Madam Pomfrey nearly knocked Remus over as she hugged him. "It's about damn time you two got back together! I was starting to think you two would die lonely!"  
  
Remus smiled. "I'm glad to see you cared Poppy. But I believe Severus is in need of your assistance. I'm going to go speak with Harry." Leaving his lover in the hands of the capable nurse he walked over to Harry. "How are you?"  
  
"Could be better, but I'll be alright. What happened to Professor Snape?" Harry looked at the black-haired man.  
  
"Sirius got me upset. And I lost it." Remus gave a sad sigh. "He's got a couple broken bones."  
  
"Sirius is going to have another reason to flip in a couple hours." Harry shook his head.  
  
"Why?" Remus looked confused.  
  
"Because you can't help who you fall in love with." Harry's eyes moved slowly to the infirmary doors.  
  
Remus followed his eyes and was surprised. There stood Draco Malfoy with worry written plainly on his face. "Well. Sirius is definetly going to flip. I'm glad you're happy."  
  
"I'm glad you're happy too." Harry made a face. "But Snape?"  
  
Remus sighed again. "Did you ever get that feeling with Draco that he'll be there no matter what you do? No matter what you say?"  
  
"All the time."  
  
"That's what it's like with Severus and I." Remus smiled, and walked back over to Severus. He watched as Draco walked over to Harry and kissed him passionately.  
  
Severus' eyes widened. "What the hell?"  
  
Pomfrey eyed the couple. "Ah. Yeah. They've been together nearly two and a half years now."  
  
Severus shook his head. "The surprises never stop."  
  
"Are you done? I want to go home. I'm dead tired." Remus flashed a flirty smile.  
  
"How much sleep do you think you're getting tonight Lupin?" Severus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hopefully none."  
  
***  
  
R&R! I wanted to make the ending sad, but after some thought I decided not to. Don't ask about the Harry/Draco thing. I just threw it in there. Hope you like it! 


End file.
